Talk:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned
Yay for DLC pc release dates Where were the release dates mentioned? Also, does anyone know when the pc release date for this is? I'm still hoping that one of the dlcs actually adds to the backstory for the characters. --Slyrat 19:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ya that would be nice i wish a new class woot Prob not tho NoBody Dreag 12:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots I think it would be best if we go ahead and put these in a gallery. That way they don't take up so much room. - Wagnike2 19:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Time of release when will it be realeased at 12 o'clock tonight or later than that? ---- it took a bit for it to kick in for me its bad ass so far NoBody Dreag 11:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How do I start the DLC quest? 22:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You precede to your nearest New u station and warp there. And I need help for the Achievements I didn’t want to start a new page but there are the info temps for them NoBody Dreag 07:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- Jakobs Vending Machine Is there any way to make this thing work after the quest to fix it is completed? I already fixed the machine, but after I turned off my Xbox, the machine no longer works, and there doesn't seem to be a way to fix it again. what no way i thought it was something else wthNoBody Dreag 04:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I have a question regarding the Jakobs machine. I see it in the town. (Now do not get me wrong i am not the inexperienced player) But how do I activate the vending machine? Never-mind it was right in front of my nose the whole time by the boat by Dr. Ned's Infirmary my bad. Unique weapons? While and after playing the dlc on my first playthrough, I didn't see any new or unique weapons. Aren't they advertised in the dlc? --unregistered contributor My question as well. BUMP! --unregistered contributor :I've played through the DLC and never saw anything beyond another randomly-generated weapon. I'm not even going to bother looking up the savedata for Ned's purple SMG. Don't get your hopes up at every sentence of the announcements. --Nagamarky 18:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Very hard I understand not everybody may be experiencing this, but it just seems extremely difficult to me. I kind of regret spending my money on this dlc because it's too frustrating to enjoy. LJ Carrion 03:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :would you like some help man its fun for me tho i did go on 2nd PT at 50ish but i have lower ones lvl 10ish brick and 15ish hunter i think NoBody Dreag 18:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I loved it, me and my bro just try and annoy as many Zombies as possible so that they form a horde, and then just go crazy :) Man Who Go Boo 21:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I've got it for 360, don't know about you. LJ Carrion 19:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :ya 360 ill be on tonight around 1100 PST just add me dreag2121 ::ill play some with ya or some MW2 when i get home NoBody Dreag 19:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) sorry about the boxing off i didnt know how i did that till the second message lol Cool. I'm busy this weekend but definitely next week I'll be on a lot. Thanks dude. LJ Carrion 19:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding New Stuff It says in a random loading tip that there is a jakobs loyalty class mod that only affects jakobs guns haven't found it though 10:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I highly doubt that the Loyalty class mods will spawn in-game, they're just one of those aspects that got scrapped. However, I've tested the Jakobs Loyalty anyway, and it does NOT reactivate the Jakobs limited edition vending machine. --Nagamarky 11:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Strategery Watching the YouTube walkthroughs from SSoHPKC, got me to thinking that some initial advice would be Helpful to those who haven't been through it yet, or have been having trouble. Zombies Zombies Everywhere Zombies can emerge from just about everywhere. In addition to those funky blacked out areas scattered hither and yon, they can also pop out of the frelling ground, '''anywhere! Shields For YOU, a flame burst shield might be a good investment, as might corrosion resistance. For them? None of them have shields of their own (exception, Zombie lance turrets, but then what are you shooting the turret for? Kill the zombie that deployed it and it's presto-vanish-o time). Trespass? Worthless on Zombie Island. Compass Radar SKAGGY LIVES!!!!!!!! Those red pips that appear on your compass are CRITICAL to knowing when you've got a lonely zombie that wants to share his undeath with you coming up from behind. And you will. Maybe they're gay zombies, maybe it's just that the brain stem is the most flavorful part, the cerebral "fillet mignon". Also, it can be hard to spot the zombie torsos crawling through the zombie bits from all the re-killed folks littering the ground. But your compass/radar will still show the red dot. If there's a big red dot and a pile of bodies in front of you, but you can't see an enemy... there's a torso about to start gnawing on your ankles. Anyway, they come at you from all sides. Those red dotty things WILL save your ass. Watch for them. Elemental Effects *'''Explosive Oh yeah. But then it always is. No known enemy is immune to explosive damage. *'Fire' SMOKIN'. I do believe everything on Zombie Island is flamable. The only possible exception is Pumpkinhead, who is only vulnerable to explosive damage. *'Acid' Not so much. Defilers are immune, and other zombies could be resistant/immune as well. Given how common (and annoying) Defilers are, I'd skip the corrosive weapons if I were you. Liliths? If you've got the Venom skill, you might want to buy a respec before you go zombie mashing. *'Lightening' Fail. Tankensteins might not be immune (but then they tend to hurl giant lightening balls, so don't bet on it). I'd stay away from lightening if I were you. Lilith? While you're respec'ing, ditch Radiance too. In fact, lightning attacks will heal a tankenstein. So the Maliwan "red text" fire weapons are highly effective: Hellfire, Volcano, Firehawk, The Roaster... all great. Yes, I have a hard-on for the Hellfire. And for God's Sake! Change your elemental artifact to something USEFUL. Watching the first dozen or so "SSoHPKC" walkthrough videos where he left his turret on "acid" was just painful. You'd think all the zeros spouting from the defilers would be a Strong Motivator to switch. Grenade Mods Other than avoiding some elemental effects and favoring others (listed above), there are a couple things to keep in mind: #Zombies are dumb. They'll completely ignore that proximity mine you dropped in front of it. Kaboom. #You're usually up against a lot of them, so mods with big areas of effect (MIRV/Bouncing Betty/Rain) could be quite handy. #I'm assuming transfusion works on zombies, but I haven't actually tried it. "Life steal" against something dead might not work out so well. Transfusion works :) Class Notes *'Brick' They WANT to melee with you. All your skills are equally valid against these guys. Have fun. *'Lilith' Controller! You think the zombies are slow now, wait until you hit them with Mind Games or Dramatic Entrance. *'Mordecai' Beef up Bloodwing, and let him go to town. Lots of dead zombies. You can throw him in one direction and stop worrying about the first couple zombies over there, watch your own flanks. Handy. *'Roland' None of his skills are any more or less effective against zombies. Possible exception: Scattershot. Normally, it's pretty worthless (IMHO). These enemies WANT to be right on top of you, so you're still going to hit with most or all of your pellets. Give it a (har) shot. New U Stations As far as I can tell, there's only one on the whole island, the one you enter through. #Dying means going back to the beginning. Have a nice walk. #Respec right out of the gate, because this is the only place you'll have to do so. Other critiques of SSoHPKC walkthroughs He was playing Roland, and was having ammo problems. That shouldn't happen. Either grab a mod with ammo regeneration (support gunner, some Rifleman mods), respec for Stockpile and Supply Drop, and/or switch weapon types regularly. I also suggest picking up ammo in the middle of the battle when you're standing on what you're running out of. Advice: #Drop the turret #Step in front of it #Often Yes, a critical kill on a zombie produces a brain. No, no one cares about "shot gun rain". I did learn some things though. #Roland's rockets aren't limited to the gun's arc of fire. #The rocket's splash can hurt you too. Ouchy. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 18:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Scooby Doo Reference In Lumber Mill While doing the last set of quests for Dr. Ned. (Not going to give it away. xD) But during the begining of one of Ned's quests a message came across on my ECHO device. (The thing that lets people talk to you in the upper right hand corner). A man that comes across as a "hippie" to me. His name Harry. He franticly exclaims that the bus (Mystery Machine) Has broken down (the fact that were on a island is not explained?) Then says he had been seperated from the rest of the "gang" (Scooby Fred ect.) He also says "like" after every word (Shaggy) Says he has encountered a strange man. (Dr. Ned?) After a lot of mumbling and stammering He mentions zombies. Then the recording ends. I have tried to follow up on it. But had no such luck. ANYWAY! This is for a different quest all together. But i found this in game tragedy pretty amusing. I would provide a picture but unfortunately i cannot find one. Any fellow Borderlands players that would be kind enough to provide me with one. I would be most obliged. I followed up on it and found another ECHO tape with a bloody corpse in a barrel. On that tape it refers to Harry (Shaggy) Recording a message for "Skaggy" (Scooby Doo) saying "Like don't worry about me old buddy i'll just do what i'll do best! Hide. Like They never think to look in barrels right?!?." But apparently they do think to look in the barrels. (for the blood everywhere.) Unfortunately Skaggy is nowhere to be found. If anyone found him let me know and i will keep up on it. new class mods the article up right now lists that part of the features of this DLC is new class mods. I've done a little bit of research on other sites and can't find anything for/against this. true? false? :In the article, it mentions that, while mentioned before release, no new class mods were actually included in the DLC. -- Claptrap 21:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Ned = Dr. Zed Dr. Ned is not a brother of Doctor Zed.He IS Doctor Zed. There are many indirect proofs of it, but the main proof is: on his medical robe, under the letter N you can clearly see letter Z(!) ... and the opening trailer from the DLC where the narrator (Marcus) doesn't already say something similar? ... sorry for the snappy-ness on that, yeah, ned = zed. The whole DLC is basicly a story he's telling his daughter(?) and when a person can't think of anything on the spot, they use characters from previous stories (in this case dr. zed from the main story) to fill in their little fantasy world (guilty myself). the stories are based on actual events, but, as with all legends and stories that are word of mouth, they get distorted and change a little with each mouth that tells it. Skyroskus 21:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ......."and the opening trailer from the DLC where the narrator (Marcus) doesn't already say something similar?" Man, that s what i said about indirect proof. That phrase of Marcus could be some kind of joke or someting else. At first I thought that all indirect proofs are a jokes of developers, so they try to convince you that dr. Ned is just Dr.Zed with very inefficient disguise, but at the end,after you kill dr.Zed, dr.Ned will appear and say something like: "Oh,you killed my evil brother.Sad,but that was right thing to do" ;) But letter z under letter n is the only direct proof which leaves no doubt-it is the same man. Sorry for my english, it is not so good, my native language is russian. Fun With Zombies For those of you out there who found Zombie Island of Dr. Ned really easy, here are a few tips to help you get the most post-quest enjoyment out of your £6 DLC (these can of course be used during the quest, as I did): #'Super-Happy-Fun-Zombie-Horde' - To create your own Zombie Horde, take a weapon which you can sprint with easily, and find an area with a few Zombies milling around. Make sure you have good weapons equiped (low power with a large mag results in the most fun). Sprint right into the middle of them and shoot one of the Zombies a couple of times; don't actually kill it, just get its blood pumping a bit. Immediately run to another area of Zombies and do the same. Continue this for as long as you like (remember to occasionaly slow down and goad your following Zombies a bit), my brother and I would often do this for over half of the map. Once you have finished annoying Zombies, retreat at a moderate pace to an area where the Zombies will all be funnlled from one direction. Once there, turn and greet your loving Horde as they predictably charge after your tasty brains. Once they really start to bunch, get out your favorite weapons and JUST GO CRAZY! Try to keep the variety up by thowing grenades randomly to create movie style explosions and for really impresive bangs try the Torgue Redemption. I would suggest, that when using this Fun With Zombies tactic, you greet any Defilers you see with the application of Extreme Prejudice, it's tacticaly sound and Fun! #'Interplanetary Ninja 'Anti-Zombie' Assassin' - This is a fun way of beating the Zombies at what they are supposed to be good at. For those of you who enjoy getting up close and personal with your 'prey' (which is undoubtedly the correct way to think of Zombies), take your fingers off the fire button for a bit and have some Hack'n'Slash fun! The best charcter for this is of course Brick, and when combined with the tactic above, you can't help but love it. Mordecai is the next best; try respecing and spending some points on Lethal Strike and put that katana to use! For added fun try jumping though the air to land on your target attacking simultaneously, you WILL end up feeling like you're Alien jumping on endless waves of hapless Colonial Marines. HOWEVER, don't feel put off if your playing as Roland or Lilith, get in there and have some fun anyway, just watch your back... More to come, I haven't got time to write them all now. Message any other suggestions to me! Man Who Go Boo 19:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Levels of enemies? If you've gotten to level 61 BEFORE doing zombie island, will the enemies scale to be difficult/somewhere near my level or am I forced to mow down a bunch of 48s? Soy the Stig 18:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I would also like to know this, I already have general knoxx and all of my characters are lvl 61... DeviousVidrio 18:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I asked this same question over at IGN and I was told that zombie island enemies don't, but moxxi ones do. I'd love someone to sweep through and say, "that's a LIE!!" but I'm guessing this is correct. I'm going to leave this question up, though, because someone will inevitably ask it again. Soy the Stig 21:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) No :( they will be 48s sad but true, another good idea for patching though, atleast for a pt2.5 TreeJs 17:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I want to know HOW you even got level 48s! All my enemies are only level 35!! /frustrated Musha Shukou 19:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) the double dlc pack disc thingy this doesnt have anything to do with it, but when i got the double dlc pack disc thingy and loaded it, all my over lvl 50 guns were GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that includes my three pearls. i was lvl 61. also, after i loaded it, it removed the lvl cap. can u explain wat happened? has this happened to anyone else b4?Thatxcoolxguy 23:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) plzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!! respondThatxcoolxguy 03:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : The Double Game Add-on Pack does not include DLC3, only the first 2. So you've just un-installed Knoxx, removing anything exclusive to it, e.g. pearls and overleveling. --Nagamarky 08:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) can and how do i fix it? will i get my guns back?Thatxcoolxguy 19:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Before I "respond", don't demand me/anyone to give a satisfactory reply at any time which suits your fancy. Just because nobody replied to your first post within four hours, or your second in ten, doesn't necessarily mean that we don't give a shit (even though, chances are, people don't). We all have stuff to do in this other game we play, Real Life, instead of sticking to the forums replying every bloody question. Heck, even bumping it with a bump is better form than "respond *sig*". : Anyway, I don't know how to fix it. If you've saved in-game since doing that, then you've probably lost your progress and guns as well, since you didn't get the "requires secret armory" message. So good job, you epically rolled back your save. --Nagamarky 08:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::as the estimable nagamarky has stated your install has removed your dlc3 and back dated your executable to lvl 48 max days. and if you have walked by any hyperion antennae your save has been over written. reinstall with back up saves (after reinstall). and i am assuming youve purchased the the first 2 dlcs after purchasing knoxx, so install 1 2 3 this time. 10:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) (out of curiosity have you tried fast travel to t-bone?) :: ::nag u r funny. i meant to say plz. srry forgive me . and i have tried to fast travel back it isnt listed on the ft menu. its no biggie. i dont do live anymore. im just try to buy it again (if itll help) all i care a bout is the loss of the dlc. i dont really care about my pearls (they were all jackals lol)Thatxcoolxguy 17:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: ::dr. f, how would i go about doing that? i am technilogically challenged. lol. Thatxcoolxguy 14:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) just install dlc3 (or 4 now) last. think of it as an ordered checklist. do it out of order and your mixing fuel and brake fluid in your O2 supply. 17:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo, this article needs the intro video for this DLC. "The dude made zombies, okay?" LOL. Help How do I find Jakob's Cove? It is not on my fast travel. CraZy-gAEmeR 14:25 06/09/2011 : What system do you play on. Xbox, PS3, PC? It makes a difference. 14:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Scaling to story progress So all sources say that this DLC scales to your progress in the main story (this is mentioned on this page, too). Does this mean that if you've finished the 1st playthrough of the main game and you are starting Zombie Island that the enemies and missions will be set to level 35? Is there no way to get the enemies and missions to scale up? Musha Shukou 19:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, does this mean that if I start playing Zombie Island again on PT2 before I start PT2 of the main game, and stop playing it half-way through to finish PT2 of the main game, that all enemies and missions will scale up accordingly even though I already started it? Musha Shukou 19:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You know, basically, what I'm trying to figure out is: Zombie Island has been my favorite by far and I want to play it some more. Instead of starting a new character, what I would like to do is use WillowTree to delete the quests I've done and just play through again, but I would like everything to scale up so it could be at least somewhat challenging. I'm level 48 fighting against level 35 enemies. So, is it possible to get them to scale up to my level without moving on to PT2? If not, could I proceed to PT2 for Zombie Island while still at the beginning of PT2 of the main game, then, after beating the main game again, using WillowTree, delete the quests for Zombie Island and then play through again at a higher difficulty? Musha Shukou 20:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you just beat the main game in PT2, thus sending you on to PT 2.5? This way, main game and Zombie will always be at your level. Oh also, by "beating main game", we mean precisely that you complete the mission "Find Steele". (It's not necessary to defeat the Destroyer to move on to PT 2.5, as the Destroyer is already PT 2.5). Of course, this won't work if you must play at level 30-ish, but if you just want the enemies to be at your own level, then this is probably the best method. Logisim 02:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic! Those are the answers I was hoping for! Thanks a ton, Logisim! :D Musha Shukou 07:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) glitch/exploit tag-along benefits from host's achievements - {fact}. not necessarily jakobs cove, it happened to me in the underdome (is personal experience enough for removal of the fact tag? -FatMan2539